ryugagotokufandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blacksmith
Blacksmiths On entering the blacksmiths the nearest guy who is sat down is the reception desk man (受付). On interacting with him you'll get the following options * 鍛錬.練成 Forge a sword * 製法書を見る Look at the forging instructions * やめる Quit The second guy all in white with a black skull cap (刀匠 swordmaster), will start in the front room, but after one of the Requests will disappear round the back. If you go round to him he'll give you the following options: * 刀の鍛錬について Concerning forging swords * 刀の練成について Concerning sword blacksmithery * 具材の探し方について How to find the materials * やめる Quit The top three options give you information on forging (in Japanese!). There may be a third guy in the corner (妖刀じいさん) wearing brown and khaki. He is from the Request: Youtou Shuushuu - Collecting the Enchanted Swords, where you have to collect 5 swords. You can give him the ones you have collected at any time. There's only one blacksmith in the game, and it's on Hanami in Rakugaichou. You'll need to temper a sword up to its maximum, typically, and then use the materials listed to make the sword. Once a sword reaches its maximum and you can make another sword out of it, selecting it will show you what it can become. When there is more than one choice, hit left and right on the left analog stick to cycle through the various new swords that can be made. Weapon making instructions 22 To make a sword, you'll need instructions. Instructions are found throughout the game in the storage lockers, side missions or talking to NPCs. Which instructions do I have? ------------------------------- You can find them in two places:- - In game, go to the blacksmiths and talk to the seated guy in blue at the entrance. His second option should give you the list. - In the menu, select the first option for "Items". Press R1 to go from Normal Items to Special Items and you'll find them in here. However, they are mixed in with all the other special items. The blacksmiths list is easier to reference. The following list is the order they appear if you talk to the blacksmith:- 宝刀家伝書 Book of the Treasure Sword Legend Chapter 5 story event with blacksmith 美刀鑑定目録 Beautiiful Sword Appraisal Guide Storage Locker Ho-5 獅子太刀剣乱の書 Book of the Lionsword Chaos Storage Locker Ni-1 鉄丸斉遺訓 Tetsugansai Instructions Bounty: Tetsugansai the Good-for-Nothing 百夜と 千闇 の書 Book of 100 Nights and 1000 Darknesses Storage Locker Chi-3 水神 奉納 の書 Book of Offerings to the Water God Storage Locker I-2 鵺蛟討伐伝 Legend of the Vanishing of the Nue and Mizuchi Request: "The Sword that Grants Wishes" 御霊の古文書 Ancient Scroll of the Soul Talk to one of the Ninjas in Kouetsu's from Chapter 6 on. 鬼刃鍛錬目録 Oni Blade Forging Guide Sanjuusangendou Trader 双龍布武の書 Twin Dragons Cloth Warrior Scroll Bounty: Nobitaka Who Uses the Air to Slice 玉鋼豪刀列伝 Jewels and Steel Hero's Sword Legend Talk to the monk near the bridge in Kawara, agree 古代の古文書 Ancient Scroll of the Past Talk to the blacksmith from Chapter 5 on 神代の古文書 Ancient Scroll of the Divine Age Talk to Gyoutensai from Chapter 9 on 星鋼の物語 Tale of the Steel from the Stars Bounty: Matsu the Judge 八握文書 Book of the Yatsuka Talk to a certain Ninja in Kouetsu's from Chapter 11 on. 闇麻呂の古文書.壱巻 Yamimaro's Ancient Scroll, Volume 1 Request: "Riot at the Blacksmith's" 闇麻呂の古文書.弐巻 Yamimaro's Ancient Scroll, Volume 2 Storage Locker Nu-5 闇麻呂の古文書.参巻 Yamimaro's Ancient Scroll, Volume 3 Storage Locker Ha-4 黄泉返りの書 Book of Resurrection Storage Locker To-5 天狗異聞伝 Strange Legend of the Tengu Storage Locker Ha-2 めくるめく希刀の世界 World of Dazzling Hope Swords Chapter 8 Talk to the old man with the dog at the Kiyomizu Temple: He'll ask if you want it: ~ いや また今度にしてくれ No, maybe another time ~ ああ いいだろう Yes, that would be cool Choose the bottom one. ~ いや あまり問いていない No, dont question ~ ああ しっかり問いていたそ Yes, definetely question Choose the bottom one. ~ 刀だ The sword ~ 刃だ The blade Choose the bottom one. 鬼神の古文書 Ancient Scroll of the Oni God Bounty: Kuroshima Raiden